We Can Make The World Stop
by Ravenharts
Summary: There's a new girl at OHSHC, but no one knows much about her. Yet. She is completely foreign to the Host Club, yet she is familiar at the same time. Friendship is such a beautiful thing, isn't it? But does that mean this has a predictable story line? You tell me...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any of the music lyrics used, all rights go to their respective owners. Das silly to steal. The OC is mine though, and is essentially me. Though mimicry is the greatest form of flattery, I will hunt you down.

_Italics_ = Thoughts  
**Bold** = Song lyrics from whatever Che, my OC, is listening to at the time

Prologue:

Che gazed out the plane window, and watched the world speed by. She was leaving behind the world that she knew, the culture that was America. She turned away and sighed softly to herself. _How they convinced me to go, I'll never know. Accepting some scholarship in Japan? Even if it is a prestigious school... I don't know anyone there, I've only recently started learning Japanese... It'll be an interesting opportunity, at least. But... transferring in as a second year is going to be tough... _She pushed away the thoughts - what use was there worrying? She had always been independent, she could take care of herself. Che turned, idly glancing at the other passengers in the plane while she put on her headphones, ready to tune out the world for the next 15 hours. She withdrew a small lollipop from her pocket, and popped it into her mouth. Whether she liked it or not, she was on her way.

**Can't stop me now  
I'm throwing daggers from my mouth.  
I don't get tired.  
You can't tie me up, or slow me down.  
You can't stop me now.  
I am a machine.  
(The Used - Machine)**

Chapter 1:

Che sat quietly in front of the fountain, sketching a butterfly that had landed on a nearby flower. Other students were nearby, but she tuned out the incomprehensible chatter of Japanese. It really was an impressive high school... no expenses spared. She felt vaguely out of place from all the rich kids, not like it mattered. She knew how to manipulate the mask she wore. No one saw through her facade unless she allowed them to.

Bored with sketching, she stood up, took a step forward, and immediately bumped into someone. Che looked up to see a tall, dark-haired teenager turn in surprise.

"Oh. My apologies, I wasn't paying attention," Che smiled a little, body posture communicating nothing but docile and polite, internally irritated at herself for failing to observe her surroundings.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't seen you around here before, you must be the new scholarship student from America, Che Mizuki," the stranger replied. "Ootori. Kyoya Ootori."

Che looked up at him. She was terrible at guessing heights, but he had to be around 6'. She crossed her arms, wary, but slightly more relaxed to see that it was someone her age, and smirked.

"You do your research, don't you? I haven't actually decided to go here yet," she fibbed, not wanting to give too much away. _How much does he know about me? We haven't met before..._ _  
_

He smirked, and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. Had he called her bluff? "Interesting. I hope to see you around, then. You should stop by Music Room 3 if you have time," he said as he walked away.

Che was vaguely confused. _Music Room 3? __That's an unusual request._ She shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts about the strange, but handsome, dark teen, and decided to go explore. It would be no problem memorizing where to go, but shortcuts were always handy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After obtaining a map from the office, Che set about wandering around the campus. She had both earbuds from her ipod in, lollipop in mouth, and ignored the whispers and stares as she passed, pushing her black hair back from her face.

**We are the children you reject and disregard  
These aching cries come from the bottom of our hearts...**

**Except for you and me, love  
Everyone is the same...**

**I'm not after fame and fortune  
I'm after you...**

**As their castles crumble slowly  
We watch them fall  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
Right onto ours, but I'm after you.  
(Rise Against - From Heads Unworthy)**

She eventually wandered away from the main crowd of people, and found herself in a deserted garden. _Class must be over for today, which would explain the crowds of people... but where am I now?_ Che glanced up at the building and saw an open window, the quiet chatter of Japanese drifting out. Not seeing any doors to the building, she tilted her head at an angle, curious, judging the wall. _Fair number of footholds. Well, I can't really get in trouble so might as well._ Che climbed onto a bench, and then started to scale the wall.

"Skinny jeans were not the best idea to wear today," she muttered to herself. "At least I'm wearing my running shoes and a normal dark blue T-shirt..." She reached the window ledge and silently swung herself up to perch, and found herself gazing in a room from the corner. Well, "room" was a little too simple of a noun to describe the area she was in. It was deceptively small from outside, and completely filled with people. There were couches and tables everywhere. At a second glance, the majority of people in the room were female, in horrid yellow dresses. They were clustered in groups around a few teenage boys scattered throughout the room. Che raised an eyebrow... At a table closest to her, with his back turned, was the same teenager from earlier. Kyoya. He was typing rapidly away at a fancy laptop, occasionally pausing to scribble notes in a black notepad. _This must be Music Room 3... doesn't look like much music occurs here though_. There was another dark haired teenager in the room, but with a very small, blonde boy next to him, eating cake. Che popped out her lollipop and rested her cheek on the back of her hand while she contemplated the scene, still crouched on the window sill. No one had noticed her yet, she bemusedly noted to herself. _Maybe they should step up their security a little, heh_. Loud squeals issued from the center of the room, and Che looked curiously. A few girls had fainted, as two... identical...? twins appeared to be having a homosexual, twincest moment. Che rolled her eyes. _People really will do anything for attention_... As for the other males in the room, one was a short, girlish teen who looked like she was half a host, half a waiter. And of course, the flamboyant blonde across the room, who was quite obviously making girls swoon. _Eh, I'll figure this out later. I should probably get home now I've scoped the place out._ Che swung herself down from the ledge, and started climbing back down, dropping to the ground as soon as it was a reasonable distance. "What on earth do rich people do to amuse themselves in their free time?" she mused, as she walked back the way she had come.

Unbeknownst to her, the other dark teen had turned slightly and noticed the movement of Che leaving. He got up with a nearly imperceptible frown, and crossed the room, walking over to the window, and looked out. No one was there, except some person in the distance walking away.

"Huh? Takashi? Is there something wrong?" the small, bubbly blonde bounced over and peered out the window.

"..." Takashi shook his head.

"Oh well. C'mon, have some more cake with me!" the blonde grinned ecstatically, and ran back to the table. Takashi followed slowly, glancing back out the window once.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As Che walked away, a thought struck her. _Kyoya introduced himself in English... How on earth...? I don't look American at all, I look Asian! It's really creepy that he even knew my name... _Slightly mystified, Che decided there was no further point in sticking around, and got onto her motorcycle she had parked earlier. The motorcycle turned on quietly, it's modified engine emitting only a soft purr. It was an unusual sight, let alone the fact she was driving herself, but there wasn't any real reason to be lazy and hire a chauffeur. Asides, she liked driving.

Home was a small house, bought by her parents before she had arrived. It was a perfect size for a 17 year old living on her own, and had everything she needed. A kitchen, a living room, an art studio, a fitness room, and her bedroom. If you could even call it a bedroom - it had a full, dual monitor desktop and gaming setup, with surround sound stereo. How she loved her sub-woofers.

Che unlocked the door and let herself in, tossing her stuff onto the kitchen counter. She paused as she passed by the hallway mirror, gazing at her reflection. Two, extremely dark brown eyes, essentially black except in bright light, stared back at her. She brushed back her long, down-to-the-middle-of-her-back long, straight, black hair from her face, fingers lingering on the streak of bright, electric blue down the middle of her bangs that covered the left half of her face. She smiled a little, thinking about the color. _Even though my mom hates the idea of dyed hair, I love it... I guess my hair is the one vanity I allow myself to be proud of..._ Che was a petite girl, about 5'2" and slim; she had a fairly athletic body.

"Eh, I don't really have anything to do... but maybe I should try and figure out that Ootori kid," she wandered off to her bedroom, plugged in her iPod and starting blasting music. A few deft keystrokes later, Che was reading about the Ootori family and all of their business and medical accomplishments. "Damn he's rich. 3rd son... heh, those expectations must way pretty heavily..." She spent the rest of the evening learning as much as she could about the school and any important people who she might meet.

Unbeknownst to her, Kyoya was spending a very frustrated session at home, in front of his laptop.

"Che Mizuki. 17, second year. Moved here from America to be a scholarship student at Ouran. And that's it. Why on earth are there no other records of her? Her family?" Kyoya had never had this much trouble researching someone before, but then again, he didn't exactly meet students from America on a daily basis. He pushed up his glasses out of habit and sighed, settling back into his chair. He thought a little about the stranger he had observed sketching earlier in the day, and decided that he might as well get to know her in person, considering he could find nothing else. "Maybe she's just not very important... but she seems familiar somehow..."

Being the daughter of a professional computer hacker had it's perks. Asides from knowing how to eliminate any trace of information about herself, of course.


End file.
